


Explaining to Diana about Earth's Customs

by RFRSSHouseofG



Series: Innocent Diana on Earth's ways [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/pseuds/RFRSSHouseofG
Summary: In the middle of the winter street Steve realizes that he needs to explain a Earth's custom to Diana. Otherwise her innoncent curious nature might get them both thrown behind bars. Which they truly didn't have time for as they must find a way to win the war for all human kind.





	Explaining to Diana about Earth's Customs

"Baby." Diana grinned innocently at the sight of the woman with the baby in her arms. She skipped as she moved forward.

"Wait what?" Steve looked after the giddy Diana as she made her way quickly across the street. "Oh no." He breathed as realization hit him. He quickly went after the Amazon woman and managed to wrap his arm around her lower back; and move her to the side before she actually reached the woman. "No Diana." He hissed as he tried to gide her away from the woman and the baby.

"Steve a baby." Diana smiled over at him then over her shoulder at thewoman with the baby. "It is most …."

"No Diana." Steve firmly sighed. "Here on Earth we do not run up to a total stranger and crowd around her infant. It's simply not done." He kept a firm hold on the Amazon Princess's back as he kept leading the way down the street. They didn't need this to interrupt their mission after all.

Diana turned her eyes back to the side of Steve's face. "Babies are meant to enjoy Steve … they are meant to be loved by the whole commuinty."

Steve sighed as he realized that he had to stop so he could look the Amazon Princess in the eyes as he explained Earth's customs. He stopped and turned Diana around to face him; his hands very firmly on her sides. After all the woman with her infant was still within sight of them. "Here on Earth Diana; that isn't the case. If a random stranger rushes up to you and your child; and they pay very close attention to the infant … then they will call the police. They will protect the infant with everything they have in them." He smiled softly to soften his words. "Us humans are a very, very protective beings."

"So are the Amazons." Diana replied with steel in her eyes. Her eyes read some softness in the man's eyes. Her thoughts formed on the courious ways of the Human beings. She felt so much love for these mortals that she understood what Steve was telling her. "I understand Steve. I just hadn't seen a baby in months since I came to Earth. I got excited."

Steve's couldn't hold in the small laughter. "I could tell." He could see the humor in it now that the danger was past. "Diana; I know you are excited about seeing things here on Earth that you don't get back home. Like snow, ice cream. Just … remember that Earth is different from Themyscira. That you aren't among immortals." He still couldn't wrap his mind around that he was actually talking to a Goddess. It truly wasn't until she stopped the bullet from hitting him that he believed her.

"Thanks Steve." Diana smiled kindly to the human whom was still wrapping his mind around that Gods and Goddesses are actually real … and not some fairy tales. She nodded her head forward reminding him that they still had to track down Ares. She truly wanted to find the God of war and kill him. In that way she can protect the Human race. The humans whom fastly inprinted themselves into her very soul. She was going to miss the humans when she needed to return to Themyscira after her mission was complete. But she would still come and visit.

Steve took his hands off of her body. All ready feeling at a lost without her in his arms. He cleared his throat as he swifted to the right. They still had a mission to full fair. Now wasn't the time to think along the lines of …. He shook his head as he brought his mind back fully on the war that was on hand. The war that was trying to kill freedom. The war that the Allies  _had_  to win.


End file.
